


It's okay

by Callie_Girl



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: The relationship between two of the most deadly SCP creatures in the Foundation. Have fun





	1. 1

His entire head hurt.  
049 lay in bed, trying to remember what had happened. He’d been working on his cure, and he took a sip of water… And that was all he remembered.  
God, why was everything so bright? Why did his head feel so funny?  
He groaned quietly, putting his hand to his forehead as if it could stop the aching.  
When his hand met skin instead of porcelain, he froze.  
He felt where the edges of his mask would normally be, finding torn up skin and a deep ache.  
Oh God oh God oh GOD-  
His mask was gone. They’d removed his mask.  
They’d literally surgically removed his mask from his skull!  
He clawed at the wall, pulling himself to a sitting position and looking around the room. His mask was gone…  
HIS MASK WAS GONE.  
His mind went numb, only one fact going through it over and over again; no mask…  
The door opened, and he pulled his hood up, covering his face with his hands.  
“Hey, babe, guess what… babe?” oh God it was 035 oh shit… “Babe, what’s wrong?”  
049 grabbed at one of his blankets blindly, pulling it over his head and pulling his knees up to his chest.  
The bed springs creaked as 035 sat down. “Babe? Are you okay?”  
“No…”  
049 cringed as 035 wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”  
“You won’t… you won’t want me any more…”  
“Did something hurt you?”  
“... Yes…”  
“What was it?”  
“The… the doctors…”  
035 took a deep breath. “What did they do? I promise, no matter what it was, it won’t change my opinion of you.”  
“J'espère que tu as raison…” 049 gently pulled off the blanket, revealing his damaged face. 035 gasped quietly.  
“Oh, baby…” 035 hadn’t seen 049’s face in hundreds of years. He’d practically forgotten the cocoa-coloured skin and beautiful amber eyes, and he was surprised that he could forget such a divine face. Even marred by the deep cuts and countless other scars, it was as if an artist had dreamed it. “It’s okay. I’m here now…”  
049 sobbed, burying his face in 035’s shirt. That had been what 035 was so excited to tell; he’d gotten a permanent host, courtesy of a biokinetic girl. But now, it wasn't important.  
“Marcellus…” 049 whispered.  
“What?”  
“My name… is Marcellus.” the ultimate act of trust.  
“Marcellus.” 035 repeated, trying it out. “A beautiful name for a beautiful man.”  
“Wh-when I was young… m-m-my friends called me Mace…”  
“Were you comfortable with that nickname?”  
Marcellus nodded.  
“Okay, Mace… my name is Jack.”  
Mace nodded, face still buried in 035’s shirt. “I love you, Jack.”  
“I love you too, Mace.”


	2. Let's blow this popsicle stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title entails.

It was the middle of the night. THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT! And the other dumbass SCPs had to breach containment NOW?!  
He thought about getting up and joining them, but his wounds had been wrapped to prevent infection, and the easiest way to do it meant they had wrapped the bandages over his eyes.  
He startled at the door opened. “Que est la?”  
A young girl responded, “Je suis Angel. Je suis ici pour t’aider a t’echapper.”  
It not only surprised him that someone spoke French, but that someone was there to help him escape.  
Someone small helped him up, holding his hand as she led him through what he was certain were winding hallways.  
“Depechez-vous, monsieur!” she ordered.  
“Je ne peux pas aller plus vite que je ne le suis déjà!” he complained. He’d never been fast.  
The girl sighed, whispering, “Okay, fuck this.”  
She stopped, nearly taking Marcellus down.  
“Thanks, 239.” Marcellus perked up. Jack?  
“You’re welcome. Let’s get out of here.”  
The ground under his feet changed again, from what felt like grass to something solid. Angel, aka SCP 239, collapsed onto a plastic seat.  
“Sorry. Being in a coma drains you,” she whispered.  
“Where are we?” Marcellus asked.  
“We’re on a bus. Going to Ohio.”  
Jack snorted. “No one will look for us there.”  
“Exactly. And now that I’m conscious, we can stay hidden as long as we need. We can have as many alibi's or fake records as we need.”  
“I wouldn’t discuss this so openly on a crowded bus,” Jack whispered. So the bus was crowded? Being blind was frustrating.  
“As far as they’re concerned, we’re completely silent and we look completely normal. I’m not sure if you two want to look normal in real life.”  
The bus stopped, and Marcellus was pulled to his feet again and led out by Jack. Once again, squashy grass was underfoot. Angel sighed.  
“This is cruel. Take the bandages off of his face. TJ will heal him, and then I’ll heal TJ.”  
“Wouldn’t it be easier to just heal Mace directly?”  
“No, because I’m unfamiliar with his biology. I know human biology.”  
Marcellus sighed as the bandages were unwrapped. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden light.  
Angel dragged him through a park. “We’ve already got a rendezvous with the others.”  
“Others?”  
“We took down the entire site. Most of us actually escaped. We’ve got a bit of an alliance going on. Or else I never would’ve woken up.”  
“Okay, before I ask-”  
“Medically induced coma, now let’s GO! We’re wasting time.” she practically dragged them to a secluded house. The lights were already on as they followed 239 up the stairs. She knocked, and a small girl opened the door.  
134.  
“Hey, Stella.”  
134, aka Stella, smiled. “Hello, Angel. Who’ve you bought?”  
Stella let them inside. The second 590, aka TJ, saw them, he rushed over. He narrowed his eyes at Mace, looking so much like a pissed-off mom that Mace was surprised.  
“And what did you do?” TJ asked. Demanded, more like.  
“The doctors did it.”  
Angel snorted. “Doctors. As if.”  
He wasn’t quite sure how to take that, but… “Yes, they did do it.”  
“Oh! I meant… like, as if they’re actually doctors. What are they supposed to do?”  
“The oath is to do no harm,” TJ whispered helpfully.  
“I don’t know, Teej. I’d say he looks pretty harmed. You?”  
“Oh yeah. What do you think, Cyra?”  
191, apparently now named Cyra, nodded.  
The amount of both sarcasm and concern in this room was overwhelming.  
TJ grabbed Maces wrist with lightning speed, and Mace felt the pain in his head go away as the wounds appeared on TJ’s face. Tj staggered back, a quick gasp of pain escaping him. Angel grabbed his hand to reassure him, her eyes glowing greyish green.  
Then the wounds on TJ’s face vanished.  
“Okay, before we go to sleep, we have a few things to address.” 239 gracefully sat on one of the plush sofas, gesturing for the others to do the same. “The first is the foundation. I could try and make it so they’ve never even heard of us, but that could have a lot of consequences that I don’t wanna deal with. Like, our anomalies could bring us to their attention again. Especially if I’m using my powers left and right.”  
“I would be best to stick together.” 134 added. “The last thing they would expect us to do is to stay together. They would definitely expect the Doc to go back to France.”  
“I’m not going to France,” Mace grumbled. It was no longer a place he recognized. “And, if we are going to stay together, I will make you all go to school.”  
The kids groaned. Cyra grabbed a chalkboard and wrote out, “Even me?”  
Angel spoke up. “That’s what I was gonna say, Cy. I can make us look normal. I… I don’t want to make us human, because we’re special. But if we ever want to avoid the Foundation, we can’t walk around looking the way we do. Especially Cy and Mr Mask.”  
“That would be preferable.” Mace assented.  
“I’ll think abou it overnight. I don’t need sleep.” 239 concluded. “Does anyone here have a last name?”  
No one said anything. 049 knew that he had, at some point. But he could no longer remember it. Sometimes he even forgot his first name and had thus taken to writing it in all of his journals.  
“We’ll have to figure something out if we’re going to go to school.”  
“But for now, sleep.” 049 ordered. 239 nodded, trying to pick up 134. 049 sighed, taking the four-year-old from 239 and carrying her up the stairs, laying her in one of the many beds, too tired to be concerned about how they’d gotten this house. He himself walked to a different room, flopping onto the large bed with a sigh.  
He almost yelped in surprise when he felt a hand on his back, and he readjusted to see 035 laying next to him.  
“Is this okay?” 035 asked, hesitating. 049 nodded.  
“It feels great.” he was surprised again when 035 came closer, pressing to 049s back and wrapping his arms around the doctor. The arrangement was nice, warm.   
049 fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


End file.
